krainagrzybowfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lista odpowiedzi na fanpage'u KGTV
Strona gromadzi wszystkie odpowiedzi udzielone przez osoby prowadzące oficjalny fanpage KrainyGrzybówTV na facebooku. W poniżej zamieszczonych cytatach zachowano oryginalną pisownię. Pod filmami KGTV Pod linkiem do "Jak skutecznie jabłko": * Kamila T.: Oto wylosowane liczy. Zejdz mi z oczu, kretynko * KGTV: 7, 11, 13 Pod filmikiem z OST "Czas Pracy": * Wojciech B.: A właśnie dzisiaj (po raz kolejny zresztą) oglądałem filmik, ubolewając, że nigdzie nie jest podane żadne info/link do muzyki. Czytacie w myślach... to pewnie przez te jabłka. PS. Czy jest szansa na pozostałe utwory? :> * KGTV: w najmniej odpowiednim Pod filmikiem z OST "Nowe Przebudzenie": * Arkadiusz S.: Kiedy będzie motyw z Poczty Uśmiechu? * KGTV: tak Pod linkiem do "Jak poprawnie telefon": * Mihau B.: * KGTV: smacznego! * Sam P.: One of the things I didn't like about episode 4 was how little of Maggie we get to see. Imagine my joy to watch this one and find out SHE'S EVERYWHERE! * KGTV: jestem również w twoim nosie * Karolina D.: czekam aż ktoś napisze gdzie są jumpscary ;_; * KGTV: bu! Pod obrazkami KGTV Pod obrazkiem z Małgosią: * KGTV: Małgosia Pod obrazkiem "chcesz podpierać ściany czy świetnie się bawić?": * Patryk R.: Ale ja nie potrafię! * KGTV: spójrz na mnie Patryku Pod obrazkiem "Halo wiosna! Nie krzycz": * Kacper R.: czekac na nowy odcinek a moze trzymac sciany ? * Królik J.: jak skutecznie wiosna? * Kacper R.: * KGTV: będą na pewno maliny Pod obrazkiem "Kinder Teufel": * Olek L.: Gdzie można wysyłać kartki z okazji uśmiercin i swoje włosy? * KGTV: Kraina Grzybów TV skrytka pocztowa 10 02-671 Warszawa z dopiskiem: "Włosy" Pod obrazkiem "Smakołyki drobiowe. Nigdy stąd nie wyjdziesz dla klas I-III": * KGTV: wielorne musiska * KGTV: w nosy wlatują * KGTV: jaja składają Pod obrazkiem z musiskami: * Mateusz P.: Skąd te wielorne musiska wytrzasnęliście? Nie było tego w filmach * KGTV: wielorne musiska w nosy wlatują, jaja składają * Piotr D.: "Wielorne musiska w nosy wlatują. Jaja składają." * KGTV: wielorne musiska w nosy wlatują, jaja składają Pod komiksem z Agatką i Hatszepsut z Bytomia uzupełnionym przez Szymona N.: * KGTV: podlewa Pod obrazkiem opisującym postać Hatszepsut: * Krzysztof B.: Niestety, prawidłowa odpowiedź to * KGTV: o Pod likiem do obrazka, na którym Agatka bawi się zapałkami: * Mariusz K.: Zostawcie tego instagrama. Po co to? * KGTV: cie nie pło * Kuba K.: Niestety, prawidłowa odpowiedź to Pies Zbigniew. * KGTV: nie pło cie * Natalia P.: Kraino, czy będą nowe koszulki w sklepie? Np. Z Hatszepsut bądź Małgorzatą 3000. * KGTV: pło Pod linkiem do obrazka "Bawmy się": * Pachariusz P.: Zrobiłem symetria środkowa z papieru. Skutecznie? * KGTV: ja błko Pod linkiem do sklepu Teufland delux (podpisanym "zachowuj się do cholery jasnej"): * Jakub S.: kultury, jebany * KGTV: milczeć * Patryk J.: Grozisz mi ? * KGTV: tak * Natalia P.: 110 zł za koszulke? nie przesadzacie wy czasami? * KGTV: nie http://szata.net/content/technologia * Karia M.: Ja chcę czapkę z Małgosią :(((((( * KGTV: z potworem http://krainagrzybow.tv/product/product-1461.html * Dawid K.: Cientopry Poproszę pokroic 20 deko koszulki * KGTV: na miejscu czy na wynos * Dawid K.: Troche tak i troche tak * KGTV: źle * Sam P.: And if I refuse to behave? * KGTV: to popamiętasz Posty gości 20 kwietnia 2015 * Marcin B.: Czy sklep? * KGTV: tak 24 kwietnia 2015 * Alek F.: Wielorne musiska * KGTV: w nosy wlatują * Mirage G.: Kraino, gdzie wlatują wielorne musiska? * KGTV: do nosa 27 kwietnia 2015 * Karolina W.: wielorne musiska w nosy wlatują i co robia? * KGTV: jaja składają 10 sierpnia 2015 * Luke H.: Is there going to be any other way to obtain the soundtrack other than the videos broadcast on your station? Perhaps a digital download release? * KGTV: w swoim